


Sick For Something To Find Fascinating

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Clone Sex, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Lokicest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Spreader Bars, Strap-Ons, Sub!Loki, Threesome - F/M/M, dom!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing had changed since the first time they’d met on the Helicarrier.  As ever, he was completely and entirely wrapped around her finger, and he couldn’t think of any place better to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick For Something To Find Fascinating

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This is porny as hell, a lot more so than I'd intended, but I like it! Thanks to the anon for prompting me, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it!

A prisoner to SHIELD wasn’t exactly a situation that Loki wasn’t familiar with, and each time they’d bring him in, his pathetic half-assed plans having gotten their attention and blown up in his face (because if he _seriously_ gave the whole world domination thing a shot, not even Thor would be able to stop him), he’d have to keep from grinning when he’d catch Agent Romanov’s gaze in passing on his way to the dungeons.  Really, they could’ve just let him go, he was so familiar with the journey, and the long walk made his skin prickle with anticipation, the thrum of excitement making his heart speed up, made the color rise on his chest, already far too warm beneath the leather of his attire.  

They deposited him in the same cell as ever, and really, why hadn’t his name just been stamped on the bloody door yet?  As if anyone would ever consider bringing someone else here.  The cameras were already well equipped to loop when Nat would come to him--and she would, he was confident--it was secluded enough that no one else would come to bother them.  It was perfect, hidden off, soundproofed after their third meeting when he’d gotten a little too vocal.  That the other avengers hadn’t yet caught on that he was doing this intentionally?  He chuckled to himself as he began to loosen the armor on his shoulders and arms, placing them slowly down on the side.  She liked him to do most of the work before she got there, and it was one of the few things he could do to ensure things panned out how he wanted.  

She didn’t keep him waiting, and for that he was always grateful, though how she’d managed to sneak that--.

“A little eager, are we?”  Natasha asked, a smirk in her voice as she stepped through the door, tipping the scepter he’d once used to terrorize Stuttgart up against the wall as she took in the armor and outer layers of clothing that’d been put to the side.  Loki hardly believed that she was brave enough to bring his old weapon down there.  To him.  The power of the Tesseract still glowed within it, and as she slung the shoulder-bag to the side, filled with whatever other toys she’d brought for the day, his mouth went dry at the idea of having it in his hands again.  He could have the whole world at his feet, could have Thor begging for mercy, could give himself over to Natasha whenever _he_ wished and she would have to respect him and lo--want him.  She would have to want him all the time because it would be as he wanted.  

The snap of her fingers brought him out of his musings, his eyes focusing quickly on her and the way she was smiling, not at all comforting in the way she took him in.  

“Don’t even think about it.  I’ve got far more interesting things in mind than just that.  Now.  Strip.”  

He took perhaps a second too long in jumping to follow her command, but under her intense scrutiny he slipped off the comfortable green shift, dropping it onto the floor before kicking off his boots and removing the butter soft leather trousers he knew she liked.  Sure enough her breathing was a little more shallow than it normally was as she watched him work, slipping with ease onto his knees and staring up at her.  He licked his lips slowly, eyes glazed with want as he stared up at her.  She reached out with a steady hand to stroke the side of his face, smiling beatifically down at him.  

“You are such a good boy, aren’t you?  Pretty and prepped for me--dripping for me.”  He arched his back with the words, gasping as she stuck her thumb into his mouth, widening it and silencing him.  “But I have special plans for you tonight.  Can you help me with that, Loki?”

He nodded quickly.  Yes, yes he could.  He wasn’t sure if it was just the charged air between them or the proximity of the scepter but he was already far more excited than usual, cock thick and heavy as it dribbled against his stomach.  

“You can create extras of yourself, can you not?”  She asked, and he went still at that, before nodding.  “Are they simply illusions or are they physical as well?  Can they reach out and touch, feel, or will they vanish?”  

His mouth went dry as he looked up at her, her hand having slipped from his mouth to run through his thick hair.  “They feel just as I do, and I feel what they do.”  

Her smile was sharper than the blades he’d thrown at her in the past and made him shudder with anticipation.  Just what was it she had planned?  

“I need you to make one for me.  Just one.  Male, preferably.”  

Ah, so she did know about his other form.  He tried not to chuckle at the thought of what she’d done to Thor to find that information out, and instead closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  The air hung with the musk of her arousal, strong enough that he could smell it even through the leather of the catsuit she insisted on wearing every time they met, nevermind that it usually ended up in pieces and repaired at the end of the liaison.  When she gave a hum of approval he knew his magic had worked, and sure enough a fully proportionate Loki stood just beside him, naked as the true one, though this one’s eyes were the same shade of blue as Nat’s.  He didn’t want her forgetting who it was she was with, after all, who was the real him, and who the fake.  He’d had a lifetime of disappointment to even consider that possibility.  

“That’s perfect, Loki.  You’re so good.  Now, will he listen to what I say?”

“Every word,” Loki assured her, groaning when she placed a kiss to his forehead, then moved away.  She took the clone Loki’s cock in her hand and squeezed it so that both of them moaned, the real Loki’s back arching in surprise as pleasure bolted through him fast as Thor’s lightning strike.  She gave a soft laugh and another appreciative tug, running her thumb over the tip, before she asked Loki to turn over and onto his hands and knees.  

This time there wasn’t any hesitation before he complied, skin already prickled with excited goosebumps.  His clone stayed just where he’d been placed as Loki heard Nat moving behind him, the shift of the scepter being moved from the wall, metal scraping against the metal as she attached something or other to it.  Interesting.  Half of him was tempted to turn around and see what she was doing, or else use his clone to see for him rather than risk being caught, but he hardly had to wait any longer before tight metal circles closed around his ankles, spreading him wide and exposing him to the cool air of the room and the heat of Natasha’s gaze.  He let out a shout of surprise, turning to see her chaining his legs with an invention of Stark’s, likely, to the scepter and felt his heart jolt.  He was exposed, utterly held there and spread out, like some whore on display at the market, appraised by Natasha’s eyes as though she was debating buying what he had to offer.  It shouldn’t have made him that much more aroused, but he groaned and jerked his hips against nothing but air as she reached a hand over to cup his ass and squeeze it gently.  The slap that followed rang out in the room, Loki’s moan echoing just over it.  

“That’s for looking without my permission,” she said, voice honeyed but serious as ever.  “Do it again and I’ll make sure your clone gets the worst of it so you won’t even have the marks as a reminder.”  

Time and time again he found himself forgetting just how devious she was, and how well she could read him.  It might’ve been frustrating had it not been so endearing, and always so rewarding.  He stilled, pressing his head to the floor as he felt her moving away from him once more.  His head was pulled up and off of the floor by a pair of familiar fingertips, and found himself staring at his clone, his own eyes blown wide with shock as he pushed up, off the ground and the clone wiggled in beneath him.  Warm lips wrapped around his cock and it was all he could do not to howl with surprise and pleasure, hips trembling as the clone’s hands rested on them to hold him still, tongue wrapped around his head the way Nat knew drove him crazy.   _Fuck_ what was she doing to him?  The sound of her footsteps on the floor caught his attention, and when she walked into his sights, finally, he stared in surprise at the cock hanging from between her legs, red and thicker than his own, strapped against the leather of her suit, her fingers lazily running up and down its plastic surface.  

“Open,” she murmured, tipping his chin up with her left hand to feed him her cock with her right.  He wasn’t sure it would fit without him having to dislocate his jaw, if he was serious, and as she slid it slowly into his mouth he felt himself shudder and gag on both the toy and the pleasure that threatened to split him from his clone’s mouth on his own cock.  It was a damn miracle he didn’t choke on it, picking up a rhythm as quick as he could manage as he relaxed his throat and stared up at Nat through his lashes, tears from doing his best not to cough and splutter coating his lashes.  She groaned, grabbing him by the hair and pushing herself in deeper.  

“God you’re gorgeous like this, Loki, do you know that?  Stunning.  I would have you like this every day if I could, your silver tongue silenced, doing nothing but making me happy.  Would you like that?  Should I arrange for you to be my personal kept pet?”  She asked, knowing how it riled him up, the indignation and arousal making him near sick to his stomach in the best sort of way.  He whimpered around her, trying harder to take her all the way in.  Nat gave a low groan as his nose pressed against the leather of the harness, his eyes never leaving hers, and soon enough she pulled out with a lewd ‘pop’ coming from his lips.  

“Now, turn your same attentions onto your double,” she said, moving from where she’d been straddling the hips of the other Loki, who was in the middle of deepthroating his maker much to Loki’s chargin, and moved to kneel behind him, in between his wide spread legs.  He whimpered as the cold lube dripped onto his backside, one of Natasha’s fingers working it into the puckered flesh there, rubbing her finger around the entrance before slowly, very slowly, easing it in.  

“ _Loki_.  I said suck,” she growled.  “Or I’ll keep you on the edge for days.”  

He didn’t doubt she would, dropping his head and bobbing it up and down on the cock just in front of his face.  The doubled pleasure made his vision spin, light headed as he already was from wave after wave of it assaulting his frayed nerves.  He hardly noticed when Natasha added a second, then third finger, scissoring him open as he choked on his own member, drool dripping down his chin and his eyes near rolling into the back of his head as he tried to keep himself from coming.  She’d never forgive him if he did without her permission, and he rather liked his head attached to his shoulders, not knowing just how angry she’d be if he disobeyed her, let alone what she’d do.  

By the time Natasha’s strap-on breached him he was delirious on pleasure, drunk on it so much so it was all he could do not to shudder and collapse beneath her, his arms already trembling with the effort to keep himself up, his clone thrusting up into his mouth, and between the two he felt so completely full he wasn’t sure whether he still lived and breathed or had died from all the attention.  

“Such a good boy,” Nat assured him as she pressed herself to the hilt into him, the leather of her suit pressed against his warm, sweat-covered skin.  

“N-Natasha,” he pulled away with a gasp, voice little more than a rasp as the clone beneath him gave a whimper at the loss of heat and suction.  “I can’t--I can’t, please, _please let me come.”_

She gave a throaty laugh, digging her nails into his back so hard he shouted and bucked backwards, taking her even deeper, the blunt head of her cock pressed hard enough against his prostate his vision went white for a second.  

“You can.  And you will.”  

And so it went on, the give and take of pleasure and pain of not being able to find his completion until he was delicious on it, drunk on the lust and desire and agony of it all, unable to find his voice other than to grunt and whimper beneath her.  She’d allowed him to keep his mouth free, knowing he’d need all the help breathing he could get, but he was utterly wrecked beneath her, fingers near bloody from having clawed at the ground to find some purchase, hips undulating with the sensation of being sucked and fucked at the same time.  

He lost time of how long he thought they spent like that, and when she _finally_ did allow him to come he did so with a scream that might’ve even made it past the walls, body going lax as he poured himself into his clone’s mouth, chest splattered as his double found its release, too.  Nat’s pace, once a frantic rhythm designed to make him lose what little sanity he had left, slowed considerably as he rode out the rest of his orgasm, whining and keening as she undid the straps around his legs and allowed him to relax on his back, limp cock flopping near pathetically to the side.  

She removed her toy from around her waist and set it down on the ground before sliding the catsuit zipper down past her navel, slipping out of it as if nothing had just happened.  He tipped his chin upwards as she moved to straddle his face, humming softly as his tongue stuck out to lap at her slicked slit, soaked with her arousal at what she’d just seen.  If he wasn’t mistaken, she might’ve even angled the fake cock so that it bumped against her clit the whole while, applying pressure so even she could find release while he did.  His clever mortal.  Still he sought to make her scream as he had, fucking her with his tongue as his hands moved upwards to take handfuls of her ample breasts and massage them while she shivered.  Once or twice he scraped his teeth gently against the edge of her clit, making her body go rigid, before she’d start riding him once more.  His determination overrode hers, and soon enough she was gasping and shouting as she climaxed, fingers dug deep in Loki’s hair, eyes fixed on the sight of him completely, utterly at her mercy.  

Nothing had changed since the first time they’d met on the Helicarrier.  As ever, he was completely and entirely wrapped around her finger, and he couldn’t think of any place better to be.  

 

 


End file.
